


The Best Way to Get DNA

by K_Popsicle



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: (which is minor), Awesome Carol Danvers, Bi Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg (mention), Consensual Sex, F/F, Femslash, Medical Examination (mention), Minn-Erva vs Feelings, Object Penetration, Playful Sex, mention of m/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: The AU where Minn-Erva lives and wants to collect the best genes in the universe, or so she says.





	The Best Way to Get DNA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

> I read a line on the marvel wiki about Minn-Erva being a doctor and showing up to try and get strong DNA for the Kree people. This is the fallout.
> 
> This also came out nicer than I expected.

Carol landed sixteen hours ago and has spent that time sprawled out on her bed, legs akimbo, blanket hugged tight like a favourite teddy bear sleeping through a pulsar hangover and recharging. It’s the best sixteen hours of her life, and if she were awake she’d explain she would kill anyone who interrupted her. Maria and Monica left her alone after the initial hugs and kisses that a long absence required, Maria calling out as she stumbled up the stairs to the spare room that she’d take Monica to visit her parents for the day so Carol could get all the rest she needed. She hasn’t heard a peep from them since, whether that’s because she’s so exhausted a marching band wouldn’t have woken her, or because they were both amazing human beings who needed to be lavished in treats from across the galaxy Carol didn’t know, because Carol was asleep.

At least she was right up until the moment she feels someone settle over her on the bed.

Two different life times of fighting at the drop of the hat wakes her instantly, and she bucks hard to dislodge the intruder. They expect it, apparently, move with her throw, grip the back of her neck, and yank her along with their momentum. The both hit the carpeted floor with a thump that anyone in the house would have heard, if they were home. They’d better not be home because Carol gets her eyes on the intruder and Minn-Erva is staring furiously up at her, a Kree Taser propped against the soft part of Carol’s neck.

Carol tenses, goes to move- “Don’t.” Minn-Erva warns, and there’s less threat to it than anticipated. The confusion has Carol give pause, and that’s when she has time to notice that Minn-Erva is naked beneath her, nothing left for the imagination.

Carol cocks a smile all cheeky flirtatious and asks, “Something you want to tell me Minn-Erva.”

“I want your DNA.” She says bluntly. Carol takes a moment to register that and her smile ticks up a little.

“My DNA?” She wants to laugh, it’s ridiculous, she’s barely awake and this is the most ridiculous thing that’s happened to her in at least sixteen hours. She shrugs with her mouth and shoulders, “Not going to tell me why you’re not dead, just gonna jump straight into it?” Minn-Erva glares at her sullenly and it’s adorable. “No? Okay. Let’s do it.”

Carol sits up and bats the taser away like an inconsequential toy and reaches back to pull her shirt off over her head. She scrunches it into a ball and throws it back onto her bed before looking back down to meet Minn-Erva’s blown pupils.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” Carol says fondly, and Minn-Erva’s expression closes off into a vicious scowl.

“I’m just here for your DNA Vers. This isn’t a booty call.” She shifts them, knocks Carol sideways, and Carol goes with it gleefully locking her knees around Minn-Erva’s hips and taking her for the ride. The Kree looks put upon at being trapped still, despite being on top and Carol ticks a smile in relish.

“Get to it then.” She encourages unable to keep the playful tone out of her voice but doesn’t say anything when Minn-Erva takes a moment to run her eyes down every inch of her exposed chest and belly. The blue skinned woman fumbles for something that’s still on the bed, a pen shaped device she’d clearly had at the ready. Carol doesn’t recognise it exactly, but this isn’t amateur hour, she knows what it is. She wets her lips excitedly and stares up at her ex-teammate.

“Gonna have to take them off if you’re really doing this.” Carol instructed, letting Minn-Erva free to spreading her legs out, and rising her hips up in front of the other woman invitingly.

Minn-Erva stares at the offering like she doesn’t know what she wants to do with it, but when she glances at to meet Carols challenge any hesitation she might have disappears, and she pulls out a knife and cuts through the material and elastic of Carols underwear.

“Oh hey!” Carol protests, because she’d bought them on sale at Walmart and maybe she got a pack of seven but it’s the principle of it. She doesn’t exactly have earth month laying around and despite what Fury says she’s pretty sure the air force doesn’t owe her back pay. “And where did that even come from?” She argues further when Minn-Erva shows no sign of remorse.

“Shut up, don’t you ever shut up?” Minn-Erva grumbles, and Carol’s gonna press the question because the other woman is completely naked and there’s literally nowhere for it to hide, but then there’s a mouth open wide and hot over her core, a nose pressing in against her clit and any jokes slide right out of Carols mind in favour of enjoying the hell out of the tongue making its home right where she wants it. She digs her fingers into Minn-Erva’s gorgeous black hair, keeps her hips high for ease of access, and enjoys the ride. And what a ride it is.

Minn-Erva’s goes at it like Carols a candy and she’s hunting out the sweet caramel centre. It’s a damn wild ride and Carol braces herself against the floor and pushes up into every lick, suck, and flick of the tongue she can get feeling it build and build while Minn-Erva works her magic. Carol throws her head back, groaning through a particularly hard suck to her clit, and clenches down when the tongue is replaced by those long blue fingers that slip through her slick folds and delving in deep right where she wants them. She pants, deep little huffs of enjoyment as Minn-Erva works her open, fingers pads rubbing roughly at her inner walls in all the right ways.

She barely even feels it when Minn-Erva slides the device in, distracted by the way she woman’s decided to try and suck Carol’s soul out through her clit, but she knows it’s happening, watches with hooded eyes and catches when Minn-Erva flicks a glance to check on her. Can see the caution there that disappears behind a scowl. It sets her off, body clamping down, toes curling, and the image of that gorgeous face looking up at her shyly right before her shield went up stuck in Carols mind. She rides the waves, feels the quick pinch of the device before it’s extracted, and drags Minn-Erva up to her face so she can slide her press a gentle kiss to blue lips before the woman tugs away angrily.

Carol lets out an appreciative “Wow,” sagging boneless into the carpet, “you should have fucked me when we were on Hala.”

“Fuck you.” Minn-Erva snaps, but she’s crouched between Carol’s spread legs, taking in every detail like she needs to memorise every last curve. Carol lets her, she’s worked hard on her body and isn’t afraid of a little appreciation.

“We’re good.” She smirks, because she’s all soft and buzzed like she always is after a good lay. Yon-Rogg had never left her boneless like this, the selfish dick.

“I’m here for your DNA, nothing else.” Minn-Erva reminds, and Carol stretches out like a cat in a sun beam.

“Sure sure, send me photos when their born, take ‘em to the baseball. I’m sure you’ll be a great mom.” She agrees amicably.

“You don’t care, what I could do with it, with your DNA?” Minn-Erva sounded doubtful, but curious.

Carol shrugged and shimmied to get more comfy. “If you think I don’t know the Kree scientists took a million samples from me before I even woke up, samples you have easy access to, then you’re an idiot.” She’s lived with the fallout of that, it doesn’t faze her anymore. She was even awake for many of the experiments.

“Don’t go anywhere,” she pleads when Minn-Erva stands up from the v of her spread legs, “I’ll return the favour the moment I can feel my limbs again.”

Minn-Erva looks like she wants to consider it, but the hesitation passes, and merely picks up her pen device, her knife, and walks out of the room as naked as she was when she entered. The door closes behind her.

Carol lays there, listening as the woman leaves the house, can track every footstep until the front door is closed as well, then she throws her arm over her face and groans into it annoyed. She’s going to have to hunt her down now, she knows she is, but for now she needs more sleep, so she reaches up to her bed one handed and drags her bedding down to make a nest on the floor.

All in all, she marks it up as a positive experience. Certainly, the best one she’s ever had with Minn-Erva.


End file.
